Zukos Mom
by Rockin Rocky
Summary: Zuko finds out that his dad never killed his mom, only banished her. So Zuko goes to find her...
1. Zuko Finds Out

Chapter 1: Zuko finds out.

"Where is my mother?" Says Zuko.*Glare*

_This is after the series ending._

" What do you mean, I think we both know very well where she is." Ozai says looking toward the sky.

" Yes, you told me that, but you're a liar! And even as cold-hearted and selfish as you are, you are a person, so you must have SOME feelings, especially for mom." Zuko fights off tears "Just tell me the truth"

"Alright! It all started that night, you remember it dont you?

(Flashback)

"_Ozai, I know what you're planing to do, and its awful! He is your SON! I forbid you to do this or..." Ursa says_

_He replies " What is one son compared to RULING THE WORLD!"_

_Ursa has a pained look " I thought you'd say that... take me instead, you need to lose someone you love...and you love me...dont you?"_

_Ozai's face softens " Of course I do..." He thought about it for a moment. If I kill Ursa, I really __**will**__ feel pain and Zuko...he'll get better at firebending. One day, hopefully, he will be a great Firelord, continuing my legacy. "Alright...but I can't kill you. So I banish you, you are never to walk into a Fire Nation town, never to wear Fire Nation clothes and..." Ozai sighs "You must change your name also no one must know I will __**say**__ that you are dead. Remember to live, you must do all this." _

_Ursa nods. She leaves and comes back a moment later with a bag in hand "These are my most precious items" Ozai takes the bag and looks inside, there is a picture of the family, the crown that the prince wears and the first love letter Ozai ever wrote to her. " You cant..." Ozai pauses to collect himself "...take this stuff you know?" _

_Ursa smiles "Dont worry I'm dropping them off at certain people's houses... please let me?" _

_Ozai nods._

_Ursa takes the bag and turns to leave._

"_Ursa... I will always love you!" Ozai takes Ursa and kisses her. They kiss for a moment then Ursa pulls away. " I better go..." She walks out the door with tears in her eyes. _

(unflashback)

"Wow..." Zuko steps back amazed that his dad could love, or even that his mom could love his dad.

" Now you see! I didnt kill her... I wouldnt be able to." Ozai pleaded

Zuko nodded "Okay, then where did she go?"

"Probably the Earth Kingdom, but i'm not sure..." Ozai shakes his head. Then with distaste. " Dont you have to get back to the _ceremony?_"

Zuko could see his emotional time with his father was over. His face hardened. "Goodbye _Ozai_!"

Zuko knew he needed to find his mother. He would start packing in the morning, but he better tell the rest.

"Mai, Katara, Aang?" Zuko walked into the banquet hall.

"Yes?" they answered.

Zuko took a deep breath. "I think I know where my mother is."

Everyone's faces looked shocked.

"But Zuko," Katara stepped forward. "you said your mom was...dead."

Everyone nodded.

"No, my dad, he told me the truth. Also i'm going to look."

"No!" Mai cried out "You have responsibilities! To the world, to your nation and to me."

" She's right Zuko" Katara said softly.

Zuko looked into her eyes. He remembered when they were in the cave together and on the pier. They had a connection and if so... she was right.

"Alright!" Zuko gave in. "but I am going to look fer her, soon."

Everyone smiled.

"Hope not too soon" Mai whispered as she sweeped past him.

Maybe I will he thought then raised his eyebrow and trailed behind Mai. Katara sadly looked down the hall at him.


	2. Starting

Chapter 2: Starting

(23 years later)

"Dad!I don't want to!" Tener yelled. He sat down on a log.

Aang sighed. "If your gonna be a good airbender one day you have to practice." Aang told his son "back when I was a kid we found airbending fun, not work." He mumbled

Tener rolled his eyes " That was a 123 years ago! And anyways I'm the last one 'cept for you."

Aang smiled. Tener had fell right into his trap. "And that's why it's"

Tener started to copy him "so important for me to train. So we can keep our traditions alive..."

"Yes! And you never know if there is going to be another generation!"

"Oh stop lecturing him! You know he'll never learn." Katara said as she walked up behind him.

Aang turned around. "There you are!" he kissed her on the cheek. "Tener show your mother the trick you learned!"

"Fine!" Tener jumped up. He got into his stance. First he made a swirl of air then with a flick of his hand he turned it into a tunnel and shoved it forward toward a branch. After that he whipped it suddenly and tore the branch off the tree.

"I wouldn't want to get in a tousle with that kid, you've taught him well" Zuko said coming down the path. Aang nodded. "And you are very good too!"

Tener shuffled in the dirt.

"Say thank you to the _firelord_" Katara scolded

"It's alright Katara, you know Tener you could be the next Avatar!" Zuko replied hastily, he was always trying to impress Katara. She had never fully excepted him into their group when they were kids.

"Thanks! But I'm not," Tener rolled his eyes "my sister is"

Aang looked down. This had been a rocky situation in their family. Ever since they relized it could possible that the next Avatar was one of their kids Tener had been hoping it was him. When they found out it was his sister...he never trained with the same enthusiasm. And of course his sister, Nara, didn't even want to be the Avatar. Aang could only hope...

"Aang can I talk to you?" Zuko looked around "Alone?"

Katara started "Of course he can, Tener come have lunch"

They walked away into the brush


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3: The Fight

"Hey dad!" Zuko turned to his son, Jimin. "So you know the fight? When is it? I was thinking of training Ten- them."

"No, it has to be what their dad showed them." Jimin shrugged.

"Can I host it?"

"I guess so, i'll have to ask Aang."

"Dad, are you okay?" Oh so someone had noticed. Zuko had been worrying all week. Every second that went by, Zuko felt as if he was going to miss his mom. Like they were gonna be too late.

"Yes i'm fine, just a _little_ tired" When you were fire lord you couldn't exactly tell people about your health, even your son.

"Right then i'll see you at the fight." Jimin waved and walked off. See you then.

–

"Fight fight fight fight!" Delily laughed

"Shut up Delily!" Tener said

"Tener come on, lets just get this over with" Nara said

"Nobody's even here yet!"

"Delily is!"

Tener rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but she doesnt count"

"what do you mean?" Delily asked

"Calm down everyone" said Aang announcing the adults arrival. "and let the fight begin" Tener and Nara got into place.

**(alert alert! I'm horrible at writing fight scenes)**

Tener started off the fight by a blast of air at Nara. Nara blocked it with a wall of earth. Then she took water from troughs in the ground and shot it at Tener. He blocked it with airbending. Tener took his staff, jumped off the ground and flew over Nara's head. He shot down a column of air. The air whipped Nara's hair around. Tener dropped to the ground still swirling the air around Nara. Slowly he bended the air around her so she was floating. Suddenly a ball of water hit him, breaking his concentration.

"Yeah! Go Nara!" Delily yelled. After that it was clear who the winner would be. First Nara bended the water into ice at Tener's feet. Then she made walls of earth incircle him. Then she made the earth close at the top, and bended it off the ring. The crowd stared in amazement. Nara won! Aang went to where his son was furiously trying to get out of his prison. Aang bended away the earth.

"Ugh! That was horrible! She's a little girl!" Tener shouted at Aang. Aang calmly got Tener to his feet.

"But, you do remember our deal, right?" Tener grumbled something angrily but nodded yes. Nara walked over to where they were standing.

"Sorry I beat you. I would have let you win...but I didn't want to be your servant!" Nara smiled. Tener shrugged he could never stay angry with his sister for long. Zuko walked up.

"Aang we really should get going you know." Aang turned to Zuko

"We'll leave in the morning, okay?" Zuko nodded. The kids, overhearing quieted down and a hush fell over the group.


End file.
